Mi musa
by Aoshika October
Summary: Se había convertido en su obsesión. Era perfecto. Su rostro,su cuerpo, perfecto para ser plasmado, perfecto para ser amado por ella. Perfecto para ser su musa. Pero, ¿hasta qué punto podía estar ella tranquila con la situación? ZoroxRobin, Universo Alternativo, Lemon. One-shot.


_Estuve pensando en esto por un buen rato y he invertido mucho tiempo de estos días que afortunadamente tuve libres en escribir este one-shot, que finalmente puedo publicar. _

_Espero que lo disfruten._

_ZoroxRobin. Lemon. _

_Disc. Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Oda sama (*-*) y lo único mío aquí es la trama de este UA._

**Mi musa**

**Por Aoshika**

Es común que un artista tenga una musa. Aunque la palabra en sí es femenina, un hombre bien puede ser una musa también, ¿no es cierto? Una mujer puede tener también una musa si ella así lo quiere.

El concepto de esta palara también se devalúa con el paso de las épocas. En un principio, las musas eran deidades, seres divinos que impulsaban la creación del arte, gracias a las cuales los artistas podían hacer grandes obras que quedaban en la historia de la humanidad y en la memoria de los hombres.

Con el paso del tiempo una musa pasó a ser cualquier mortal cuya belleza inspirara a un artista para hacer sus creaciones. Las musas eran esas amantes anónimas, esas mujeres que se aparecían entre sueños y que quedaban plasmadas en un cuadro, o le daban forma al cuerpo de una escultura de Venus o cuyas características más hermosas tomaban forma de palabras o de notas musicales.

De un tiempo para acá, cualquier mujer que se llama a sí misma "modelo" puede ser la musa de un hombre que cree que por hacer unos feos diseños en tela que solo quedan bien en las perchas puede llamarse a sí mismo artista; este tipo de musa carece por completo de un valor intelectual o emocional, tanto para el supuesto artista como ´para la presunta musa de plástico.

Pero en este mundo donde todo está tan devaluado, ¿decir que alguien es la musa de un artista sigue siendo halagador o inspirador?

Y volviendo al tema de antes, ¿puede un hombre ser llamado "musa" de alguien?

.

.

.

Robin admiró todos los cuadros a su alrededor; era simplemente su mejor colección hasta el momento, de modo que incluso antes de terminarla, cuando todas las personalidades del mundo de las artes se dieron cuenta de que estaba trabajando en nuevas obras, recibió ofertas para hacer su exposición en los mejores museos de todo el país, de forma que pudo elegir el mejor que había, precisamente en su ciudad.

Aunque su trabajo era alabado y reconocido tanto por su perfección como por el significado oculto que parecía tener cada una de sus creaciones, por el momento al menos ella no se sentía por completo satisfecha con los resultados; creía firmemente que su colección necesitaba un giro…necesitaba una pieza central, una obra maestra que fuera la cumbre de todo ese trabajo de meses.

No podía arriesgarse a un bloqueo, por lo tanto no se iba a presionar hasta que saliera algo. Sabía que necesitaba relajarse para que alguna idea tomara forma, así que esa tarde se puso algo de ropa ligera, unos lentes de sol y arrojó su celular en un cajón; no lo iba a necesitar. Tomó algo de dinero y salió de su casa a pie. Tranquilamente comenzó a caminar por las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad en una ruta que conocía, pues era la que le agradaba recorrer cuando sentía que necesitaba un respiro.

Lo cual se había vuelto bastante raro últimamente, pues apenas le daba tiempo, entre todos los cuadros que había estado pintando, que habían acudido al interior de su mente como una enorme corriente de agua incontrolable, unos tras otros, atacándola y atormentándola hasta que todos ellos hubieron sido plasmados en la tela y quedado listos para ser expuestos.

A pesar de ser todos ellos producto de su esfuerzo, dedicación y más grande profesionalismo, y a pesar de que había recibido visitas de varios colegas expertos que no dudaron en alabar su obra y hacer en seguida ofertas de fuertes sumas de dinero por algunas de ellas, Robin estaba convencida de que había hecho mejores cosas en el pasado, y que necesitaba fuertemente hacer esa obra que la convenciera por completo, que fuera lo que a ella le hacía falta hacer, que fuera exactamente lo que ella necesitara plasmar en un cuadro y no simplemente una idea que surgiera de alguna parte oscura de su mente a la que no pudiera acceder más.

Esa obra tenía que ser perfecta; tenía que ser algo que ella hiciera para sí misma; algo que pudiera tocar, ver y sentir y decirse a sí misma que era suya, y sentirse orgullosa al respecto, pero sobre todo, mostrarla, mas nunca venderla.

Pensando en esto, caminó bajo el sol sin prestar atención realmente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, por lo cual recorrió casi mecánicamente una ruta que sus pies parecían conocer de memoria. La tarde caía ya, de modo que al llegar al lugar se quitó los lentes y entró en aquél bar protegido entre las sombras de uno de los callejones menos accesibles de la ciudad.

A diferencia de otros lugares a los que había ido antes, ese le era agradable; era uno de los pocos lugares a los que podía ir sin ser asediada por la prensa o por los admiradores, muchos de los cuales la seguían más por su apariencia que por conocer realmente algo de su arte.

A ese bar iba mucha gente de la escena artística y política; activistas, pintores, músicos, escritores. La esencia bohemia e intelectual de aquel bar la llenaba de cierta libertad: allí también era admirada por ser de las pocas mujeres que se hacía presente y por el contenido de sus obras, pero era altamente respetada si deseaba quedarse en cualquier rincón ella sola.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Apenas entró pidió una mesa para uno y fue guiada a un acogedor e íntimo rincón en el cual se puso cómoda luego de pedir una bebida especial.

Sacó de entre sus cosas su libreta de bocetos. Los dibujos se superponían unos con otros conforme ella había estado haciendo diferentes trazos, pero ninguno de ellos la había dejado convencida por completo para alguna nueva obra. En ese momento al menos, tampoco le venía ninguna idea clara sobre lo que quería hacer, pero había decidido firmemente que no iba a presionarse, ¿No? pues no lo iba a hacer.

Uno de los meseros se acercó para darle su bebida y ella dejó el cuaderno de bocetos sobre la mesa mientras bebía un poco. Fue pasando las láminas con cuidado hasta llegar a la última que había utilizado; se trataba de un paisaje de ciudad que se podía ver desde su ventana, pero era algo demasiado literal; fuera de su estilo y entre otras cosas, le generaba muy poco interés como para continuarlo.

Después de un rato, le llevaron un par de bebidas más y pidió también algo de comer. Eran algo así como las ocho de la noche y no pensaba cocinar una vez que volviera a su casa.

Un ajetreo cerca de la barra del bar llamó su atención; un grupo de hombres había entrado y se habían acercado allí a pedir unas cuantas bebidas. Todos se veían contentos; a decir verdad, era viernes y era la hora en que muchos oficinistas terminaban su día en las corporaciones cercanas y salían a beber algo. Lo cierto era que muchos de ellos desentonaban con el ambiente bohemio del bar: vestidos de traje y corbata, y hablando de dinero, de números y de política, pero no con un sentido socialmente responsable que se acostumbraba a escuchar allí sino con la vulgaridad de la gente ignorante que cree que por haber leído el periódico por la mañana puede emitir una opinión totalmente irrebatible.

Le dio un poco de gracia darse cuenta de que aquellos hombres se convertirían en la comidilla de todos allí como no salieran pronto del bar: la mayoría de sus colegas eran cínicos, altivos y engreídos; ella misma se consideraba bastante soberbia y altanera cuando consideraba que alguien no estaba a su nivel intelectual.

Aquellos hombres, en lugar de tomar alguna mesa como hubiera sido lo habitual, se quedaron en la barra riendo y haciendo escándalo, lo cual era a partes iguales gracioso y molesto para los clientes habituales que ya se encontraban allí. Ella misma no pudo evitar quedárseles mirando un rato, sorprendida un tanto de su estupidez y de lo rápido que fueron emborrachándose, o habían pedido algo muy fuerte para beber o simplemente no tenían resistencia.

En eso estaba pensando cuando sus ojos repararon en un hombre que se encontraba dentro de ese grupo. Alguien que no les estuviera prestando tanta atención como ella no lo hubiera notado nunca porque era el único que no estaba haciendo escándalo, y más bien daba la impresión de tener una gran capacidad de mimetizarse con el fondo. Le provocó una ligera sonrisa el hecho de que ese hombre tuviera una marcada expresión de molestia y de incomodidad en su rostro; parecía encontrarse con esos sujetos más por compromiso que por convencimiento, y a diferencia de ellos que habían pedido sofisticadas bebidas, él tenía en sus manos una botella de cerveza común. De vez en cuando se dirigían a él para contarle un chiste o para hacerlo partícipe de la animada y estúpida plática, pero él siempre contestaba con monosílabos, embozaba una falsa y forzada sonrisa y seguía con la mirada concentrada en botella tras botella de cerveza que iba vaciando, y a diferencia del grupo con el que venía, ni siquiera parecía haber perdido ni un poco el piso por lo que había estado consumiendo.

Robin había terminado de comer. Casi inconscientemente tomó su libreta de bocetos, la abrió en una lámina limpia y comenzó a esbozar con ágiles trazos una figura.

Después de unos pocos minutos estaba allí: un hombre agazapado entre las sombras con la mirada baja, fija en una botella que tenía entre las manos, rodeado por dos o tres sujetos que reían a carcajadas, a diferencia de él que tenía una mueca molesta en el rostro.

Robin lo observó bien por un par de minutos antes de respirar profundamente satisfecha. Y un poco confusa, a decir verdad. Ella extrañamente dibujaba retratos. Casi todos sus cuadros eran creaciones salidas directamente de su mente: los paisajes, los rostros. Basarse en una persona real o en un paisaje real para dibujar no era algo que le funcionara mucho, pero ahí estaba y tenía que admitir que el resultado había sido bastante decente.

Suspiró ligeramente antes de cerrar el cuaderno y guardarlo en la mochila. Fue entonces que escuchó aumentar el escándalo que provenía de aquellos hombres y para su disgusto notó que uno de ellos se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella, tambaleante.

El instinto de conservación le dijo que se pusiera de pie y comenzara a caminar para no darle la oportunidad de acorralarla en el rincón donde estaba sentada. Mientras caminaba a la barra para pedir la cuenta, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que el sujeto la interceptara.

-Buenas noches….señorita- le llamó entre hipos, y ella solo le devolvió el saludo con un gesto de indiferencia en el rostro- ¿No le gustaría…beber algo?

-Ya he bebido suficiente, gracias- volteó hacia el encargado- deme la cuenta por favor.

Los demás asistentes levantaron la guardia al darse cuenta de que el sujeto se quedaba tras ella. Ella también lo había notado, pero esperaba salir airosa de aquello como siempre lo hacía.

Los acompañantes de aquél indeseable se reían a carcajadas mientras éste les hacía gestos, seguro de su victoria sobre la hermosa mujer, pero lo cierto es que luego de haber pagado la cuenta ella lo eludió con maestría. Continuó caminando rumbo a un lado de la barra para salir del lugar, pero él le gritó y le dio un jalón sujetándola del brazo, lo cual hizo que todos los presentes se pusieran en guardia.

Ella trastabilló un poco hasta que alguien la sujetó con firmeza, un grupo de amigos suyos detuvieron al sujeto y acorralaron contra barra para que no se moviera.

-Robin san- gritó uno de ellos, pintor como ella- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí no ha pasado nada- contestó ella mientras volteaba para agradecer al hombre que la había sujetado para que no cayera.

Era él. Y ahora la miraba. Robin nunca había visto unos ojos como esos antes.

-¡Saquen a este sujeto de mi bar!- gritó el encargado, rojo de la furia. Luego se volvió hacia ella- Robin san, discúlpenos, le garantizo que no volverá a ocurrir algo así. Me aseguraré de que su próximo consumo vaya por cuenta de la casa si así lo desea.

-Muchas gracias, pero por el momento solo quiero ir a casa- ella se volvió, para dirigirse al hombre- Gracias por sujetarme.

Él pareció que diría algo, pero se acercó a ellos un músico que Robin conocía desde hacía años. Era algo mayor, pero siempre la había tratado como a una igual.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Robin san?

Ciertamente ella estaba tranquila, pero la presencia del músico conseguía, además, sacarle una sonrisa.

-Todo está bien, Brook san. Pero como ya dije, deseo ir a casa ahora.

-Creo que el joven Roronoa san puede llevarte, ¿No es así?

Brook volteó a ver al hombre que había sujetado a Robin con vehemencia, como si tratara de decirle algo detrás de esa sugerencia.

Él solamente asintió.

-Yo la llevaré a su casa- repuso, y se notaba que se encontraba bastante molesto por lo ocurrido- acompáñeme.

Robin frunció el ceño. Era más que evidente que él estaba molesto, pero aun así lo acompañó luego de haberse despedido por última vez del encargado y de Brook, a quienes no quería preocupar más de lo que ya estaban.

Salieron del bar y siguió al mencionado Roronoa san hacia un auto que estaba estacionado a menos de media cuadra de allí.

-Escuche, no le quiero dar problemas- dijo ella- puedo ir caminando a casa. Se ve usted muy incómodo.

-No es por usted- repuso él, mientras abría la puerta- suba, por favor.

Robin lo miró un momento antes de entrar al auto con toda la gracia de la que era capaz bajo semejantes circunstancias. Él entró del lado del conductor y encendió el motor, pero alguien apareció en su ventanilla.

Era uno de los sujetos que habían entrado con él al bar, y parecía sumamente preocupado. Él bajó la ventanilla para escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

-Zoro… ¿estás molesto?

Aquél sólo le dirigió una mirada gélida que bastó para que su ¿amigo? se pusiera blanco.

-Zoro…por favor, el señor Tokugawa es un idiota, pero es uno de nuestros principales inversionistas… si se molesta por esto, todo el proyecto se irá al demonio.

-Prefiero eso que trabajar para semejante imbécil, Ussop- repuso él con toda la calma- hablaré con Luffy por la mañana, no te preocupes. Ya sabes cómo piensa él de todo esto.

El otro pareció respirar más tranquilo al oír esto.

-Bien. Iré a ver al señor y luego iré a casa. ¿Necesitas algo?

-No. Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos.

A todo esto, Robin no dejó de observar a Roronoa…Zoro, por lo que había entendido así se llamaba. Su expresión severa y firme contrastaba con la estoicidad silenciosa con que parecía haber estado soportando a sus acompañantes en el bar. Parecía el tipo de hombre capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si lo hacían enojar. Y esos ojos, tan fieros, y esas manos, tan grandes y fuertes. Robin pensó en el boceto que había dibujado y se puso a pensar que no había logrado captar la esencia total de aquél individuo que comenzó a manejar y la sacó de sus reflexiones para preguntarle por el camino para ir a su casa.

Ella le fue indicando las calles mientras salían de la parte más movida de la ciudad para ir a la parte tranquila, donde ella vivía.

-Realmente estabas molesto, ¿no es cierto?- inquirió ella con la mayor tranquilidad.

-Sí- él le contestó en el mismo tono- no me gusta ir a esos lugares ni convivir con ese tipo de gente.

-Se nota. Parece que te serví de escape.

Él hizo una media sonrisa socarrona que se le borró del rostro cuando ella le indicó que se había equivocado de calle.

Y así anduvieron de un lado a otro hasta que él atinó a seguir correctamente las instrucciones que ella le daba para llegar a su casa.

Se estacionó frente a la pequeña y austera construcción.

-Lamento no haberme presentado como debería- sonrió ella, volteando hacia él- Nico Robin. Un gusto.

-Roronoa Zoro- se estrecharon la mano firmemente- te conozco. Eres pintora.

-¿Conoces mi trabajo?

Él asintió y esbozó otra pequeña sonrisa.

Robin consideró seriamente el mostrarle el boceto que había hecho en su cuaderno, pero pensó que aquello sería muy incómodo. En cambio, en esos minutos le había surgido un nuevo interés, y aprovechó el hecho de que su ocupación había salido a relucir para decirle lo que deseaba. A final de cuentas, decidió que si iba a pasar un momento incómodo, tendría que ser por algo que realmente valiera la pena.

-Bueno, pues te he estado observando un poco y pensé que quizás te gustaría hacer un pequeño trabajo para mí. Últimamente me ha hecho falta algo de inspiración y me he animado a hacer un retrato…pero necesito un modelo.

La sonrisa confiada que momentos antes mostrara él se desvaneció dando lugar a un sonrojo furioso que se instaló en sus mejillas. Ella se sonrió, soportando su incomodidad más que justificada cubriéndola con el cinismo que tan sencillo le era emplear.

-Eh…yo…

-Me gustaría que fueras mi modelo. Antes en el bar…llamaste mi atención. Creo que eres el tipo de persona que se vería bien en un cuadro- si era posible, él se sonrojó aún más- y el hecho de que no nos conozcamos mucho es una ventaja. Me da cierta,….libertad creativa, si lo quieres ver así.

Él no contestó nada, pero se veía totalmente descolocado. Ella se mantuvo firme en su convicción, no iba a dejarlo escapar así como así.

-No te debes preocupar por nada. No te pediré nada que te haga sentir incómodo. Hasta puedo pagarte, si así lo deseas, por tu tiempo.

Él negó vivamente en este punto.

-No podría cobrarte por algo así…yo…

-Entonces puedo invitarte a comer o a almorzar en casa- propuso ella en respuesta-. No cocino mal. El que puedas venir y simplemente sentarte un rato frente a mí sería más que suficiente.

Él se quedó en silencio, evidentemente movido por aquella proposición. Ella se quedó sentada, simplemente esperando por su respuesta.

Nada había perdido con intentar, pero para ser realistas, no se le ocurría porqué motivo él podría aceptar. Por donde lo viera, se trataba de una petición descabellada de su parte, algo en lo que nadie en su sano juicio participaría sin hacerse antes muchos cuestionamientos, entre ellos algunos sobre su estabilidad mental.

Para su sorpresa, él sujetó el volante del auto con firmeza antes de respirar profundo, dejar salir el aire y asentir.

-¿Cuándo debería venir?

Ella sonrió, al principio un poco aturdida por su pronta respuesta, pero contenta y deseosa de no desperdiciar aquella oportunidad.

-Últimamente paso casi todo el tiempo en casa. A la hora en que te sea posible estará bien.

Él asintió de nuevo.

-¿Mañana a las 11, está bien?

-Por supuesto. Pero no te obligaré a hacerlo. No es necesario que lo hagas si no te sientes bien al respecto.

Él no contestó en seguida. La miró, y pareció un poco más tranquilo, pero no sonrió como antes.

-Supongo que no pierdo nada- repuso- estaré aquí a las 11.

Lo dijo con tanta firmeza que Robin tuvo la certeza de que él cumpliría, por alguna extraña razón.

Se despidió con una sonrisa y bajó del auto. Se internó en la casa y escuchó cuando él encendía de nuevo el motor y se alejaba de allí.

.

.

.

A las once en punto al día siguiente ella escuchó el timbre de su casa y salió a abrir la puerta. Era él. Se veía un poco cohibido, pero entró en la casa como si estuviera listo para aquello desde siempre. A ella le hizo gracia que parecía que iba a pasar por una tortura en lugar de simplemente sentarse allí mientras ella hacía bocetos.

Robin tenía planeado lo que iba a hacer, y se lo explicó.

-Hoy simplemente quiero que te sientes en este sillón- le indicó, guiándolo hacia la sala- no necesito que hagas nada. No quiero que poses. Solo quiero que te sientes allí y… lee algo o escucha algo de música si quieres. Puedes recostarte en el sillón, o si quieres puedo traerte algo de comer de la cocina.

Él negó con la cabeza. Se sentó, tal como ella le había pedido, pero no resultaba en absoluto relajado ni tranquilo. Ella lo comprendió, lo que sucedía allí no era cosa de todos los días tampoco. Con la misma tranquilidad que mostraba siempre, acercó un poco el sillón que quedaba en frente al de él y se instaló allí lo más cómoda que pudo con sus láminas para bocetos.

-Lo primero que haré será hacer unos pocos dibujos preliminares de distintas partes de tu cara y tu cuerpo, y en algunos días decidiré cuál será la posición en la que te dibujaré. Por eso no necesito que poses o que hagas nada específico en este momento. Claro que te pediré que te quedes quieto en alguna ocasión, pero apenas lo suficiente para no equivocarme en algún detalle, ¿De acuerdo? Lo importante es que estés cómodo.

Él asintió, aunque no parecía encontrarse del todo convencido. Tomó un libro que estaba a la vista y comenzó a hojearlo.

Ella sonrió, y supuso que ese tenía que ser una especie de avance.

Pasó un par de horas haciendo todo tipo de dibujos: algunos mostraban por completo su cara, en algunos se concentró en otras partes de su cuerpo como sus brazos o su torso, que resultaban agradablemente moldeados y fuertes.

Los labios le causaron un especial gusto al dibujarlos; eran por demás interesantes, y mientras su lápiz se deslizaba por el papel trazándolos, ella se preguntaba con juguetona curiosidad a qué podrían saber. Las imágenes que cruzaron en ese entonces en su mente eran por demás perfectas, pero no tuvieron comparación con lo que sintió al dibujar sus ojos.

Esos ojos. Le costaron tanto trabajo, no conseguía sacar de ellos el mismo fuego del que sabía que él era capaz de transmitir. No podía hacer que sus dibujos imitaran la perfección con que él los manejaba, tenía una manera de abrirlos y de enfocarlos que hacía que parecieran los ojos de un animal salvaje al acecho. Probablemente ni él mismo estaba consciente de esta inquietante capacidad que tenía, así que ella optó por no preguntarle nada al respecto ni pedirle que intentara enfocarlos como ella quería.

Al cabo de un rato él se fue, rechazando su invitación a comer. Pero ella estaba más que satisfecha, había hecho muy buenos bocetos y ya tenía una idea ligeramente formada de lo que deseaba con respecto a él.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron en una relativa tranquilidad. Ella siguió haciendo unos cuantos bocetos y se sintió feliz de darse cuenta de que aunque él seguía siendo bastante reservado, conforme pasaban los días parecía sentirse más cómodo con la situación. Ahora se sentaba en el sillón con la mayor tranquilidad. A veces mientras leía se perdía entre las letras y terminaba recostándose, poniéndose cómodo. Más de una vez se quedó dormido, sentado en el piso con la espalda recargada en el sillón y con los brazos cruzados.

También hablaba con ella. Le preguntaba sobre sus pinturas. A veces se ponía de pie en la estancia y recorría cada cuadro a consciencia.

Desde hacía varios meses la sala de estar en casa de Robin se había convertido en una galería temporal y taller de trabajo.

Ella tenía un estudio en la casa, por supuesto, pero no dejaba que nadie entrara allí bajo ninguna circunstancia. Había sacado los cuadros para que sus colegas tuvieran la oportunidad de darle opiniones antes de la gran muestra, y los había dejado allí por si venían más curiosos. De todas formas ya la mayoría estaban terminados, y en este caso el cuadro que pensaba pintar de Zoro iba apenas por los bocetos.

En cuanto a este retrato, Robin no pretendía que fuera su obra maestra ni mucho menos. Era algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que usualmente pintaba, sino que era algo que simplemente la llamaba a tomar sus lápices y a dibujar; era un impulso interior que no podía detener y que no era bueno detener de todas maneras; lo mejor en situaciones así solía ser hacer caso a esa voz interior y dibujar hasta que se hartara de la idea o saliera algo realmente bueno de ella.

Hasta el momento no se había hartado de sus intentos ni había previsto la posibilidad de dejarlos de lado. No. La idea era cada vez mejor y al menos para ella iba tomando más forma.

Tenía ya en mente las posibles poses en que podía dibujarlo para el cuadro final, pero pasaban los días y se seguía encontrando con el mismo problema de antes; sus ojos. Y ahora no solo eso, sus manos también estaban dándole problemas. Pronto se dio cuenta de que eran unas manos grandes y pesadas, lo normal para cualquier hombre, y así las dibujó, pero conforme pasaron los días se fue dando cuenta de que había algo distinto en ellas. Se notaba que eran su fuente de trabajo, pero además, a pesar de su aspecto fuerte y tosco, lleno de partes rugosas y duras, no tardó en darse cuenta de que tenía un toque extrañamente preciso y delicado. Había algo de interesante en la manera que pasaba las páginas de libros y revistas, o cómo pasaba sus dedos por encima de los distintos cuadros y esculturas que ella tenía en la casa.

Al llegar a este punto, Robin decidió que tendría que pasar su proceso de bocetos al siguiente nivel.

Lo decidió un día, a mitad de la tarde, mientras él leía sentado en el piso.

Ella dejó de lado su lápiz y su cuaderno y se deslizó en silencio hacia él.

Sorprendido, Zoro bajó el libro. En todos los días que llevaban haciendo eso, lo habían manejado todo con una cordial distancia entre ellos. Podría decirse que por lo que habían conversado se conocían un poco mejor, pero no se habían podido poner de acuerdo para comer juntos o si quiera para beber un café sin que hubiera un libro o una libreta de bocetos entre ellos.

Por eso fue profundamente sorprendente, al menos para él, que Robin le quitara el libro y lo apartara, y que después le tomara las manos y se quedara observándolas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del universo.

-No te preocupes, solo quiero ver tus manos.

Las sujetó con firmeza un momento y las movió en todas direcciones para verlas bien. Primero una y luego la otra. Apreció cada pequeña línea, cicatriz, incluso las huellas dactilares más notorias. Observó los cambios de coloración en la piel y cómo jugaban las sombras conforme ella las movía.

Se estiró hacia adelante y se deslizó por el suelo a gatas hasta su sillón, tomó el cuaderno y volvió a sentarse a lado de Zoro para continuar dibujando sus manos.

No le importó que él mirara de reojo sus bocetos. Desde el primer día tanto ella había obviado el hecho de mostrárselos como él no había preguntado por ningún motivo ni mostrado curiosidad. En realidad a ella no le molestaba mostrarle pero siempre pensó que sería un poco incómodo para él. Al parecer le era muy difícil verse a través de los ojos de Robin, y ella por su parte sabía que si él se daba cuenta de todo lo que pensaba ella….

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor más? Ponte a leer de nuevo- le pidió mientras regresaba a su sillón, después de unos diez minutos de haber dibujado sus manos y cada detalle de ellas con la mayor precisión posible.

Él le hizo caso, un poco confundido y sin comprender el porqué de aquella petición, pero decidió no hacer preguntas, abrió el libro y continuó leyendo desde donde se había quedado.

Robin por su parte aprovechó para observar esas manos en acción al sostener el libro y pasar las hojas.

Esas manos eran perfectas. Eran enormes, y fuertes. Y al mismo tiempo, eran tan suaves, firmes y cuidadosas. Cada vez sus pensamientos se volvían más en su contra; se encontró de pronto preguntándose a sí misma qué se sentiría si esas manos cálidas la desnudaran poco a poco, y recorrieran lentamente sus piernas con la yema de los dedos, que luego presionaran con firmeza y posesión su cintura y finalmente acariciaran apasionadamente sus senos…

Soltó una pequeña risa que provocó que él levantara la vista, un poco inquieto. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza como para tranquilizarlo, pero pronto comprendió que no podría calmarse a sí misma para empezar.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Claro que Zoro era extremadamente atractivo, era bello, como ella nunca había visto a un hombre antes. Y siendo ella pintora, pensaba que podría tomarse en cuenta su opinión; si ella decía que un hombre era hermoso, ciertamente se debía a que lo era. ¿Cómo podía ella, en ese momento, estar pensando en esas cosas?

Zoro se retiró un rato después, y ella ya había desistido de invitarlo a comer algo en casa.

Pero esa noche, cuando se acostó a dormir, no pudo evitar quedarse despierta un rato pensando en una idea que llevaba ya un rato dando vueltas en su mente.

En realidad no había conseguido dibujar a Zoro como ella quería. Se dio cuenta con el incidente de sus manos esa misma tarde. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo, pensaba ahora, estaba dibujada como él era realmente. No había podido captar por completo esa esencia, y eso le resultaba altamente frustrante.

Imaginó de nuevo cada detalle que le era posible recordar, su rostro, su nariz recta y fuerte, su frente amplia, sus labios…su cuello fuerte, sus brazos, sus piernas y finalmente, _sus ojos, sus manos_…

Se encontró a sí misma a las tres de la mañana concentrada en una perfecta obsesión que se había apoderado de ella de un momento a otro. No podía parar de dibujar, y cada dibujo era más preciso y satisfactorio que el anterior. Robin creyó haber encontrado el punto de perfección que necesitaba para expresar a su modelo…a su musa, en cada dibujo que hacía, y simplemente no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Se encontraba terriblemente excitada ante la perspectiva de sus dibujos, sentía que se derretía al verlos y al recordar a Zoro, estaba asustada de sus propias reacciones, había comenzado a sudar y su piel estaba erizada al contacto con el frío suelo donde estaba tirada dibujando, como si a través de sus dibujos y el papel se encontrara de alguna forma en contacto con él mismo, con su cuerpo, con sus manos, como si él estuviera allí en ese momento con ella…

Casi amanecía cuando pudo tirarse en la cama finalmente a descansar un poco. No comprendía. No era capaz de entender ese arrebato de pasión que se había apoderado de ella. Nunca se había sentido atraída de ese modo hacia otro hombre. Algún amante había tenido, y acaso una o dos parejas más o menos estables, pero ninguno de esos hombres fue capaz de despertar en ella lo que esa noche había despertado por Zoro. Se sentía demasiado sensible ante cualquier estímulo, el calor, el frío, la sensación suave de sus sábanas, la aspereza del papel, el lápiz deslizándose mientras dibujaba, pero sobre todo recordar la piel de Zoro cuando ella lo sujetó de las manos para poder verlas bien…

Y otra vez se lo imaginó. Aunque luchó por deshacerse de la imagen no pudo hacerlo.

Se abrazó a una almohada para tratar de contener a su cuerpo pero la sensación fue demasiado fuerte para ella.

Lo deseaba allí con ella, lo deseaba fuerte, poderoso, intenso.

No podía pasar la línea. No estaba bien. No podría hacerlo y no lo haría. No podía.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente decidió que podía comenzar con la pintura. Preparó el estudio e instaló allí un caballete.

Cuando pudo recobrar un poco la cordura, pasó lo que le quedaba de la noche y gran parte de la mañana tratando de tranquilizarse. Había decidido no traspasar la línea y no lo iba a hacer, y para ello había tomado una decisión extra que no acostumbraba.

Decidió cómo iba a trabajar ese día, y cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre, dejó sus materiales por la paz un momento y luego salió a abrir la puerta.

Permitió que Zoro entrara en la casa y contuvo el ligero estremecimiento que la sacudió al verlo allí. Sonrió mientras lo invitaba a pasar, y lo guio, para sorpresa de su invitado, hacia el segundo piso de la residencia.

-Por aquí, por favor. Pasa.

Él entró, y se encontró en el pequeño estudio. Ahí también había un sillón, y era una estancia evidentemente más personal que la sala de abajo. Había un par de sillones más, llenos de botes de pinturas, pinceles, lápices y otros materiales. Robin despejó uno de ellos y le indicó que podía sentarse allí.

Había una ventana que permitía la entrada de la luz del sol en un ángulo bastante agradable, cayendo cerca del sillón y proveyendo con esto de suficiente luz para que ella trabajara en su retrato como deseaba.

-Llegaste a una hora bastante oportuna- le dijo, tratando de ocultar su emoción- la luz es perfecta. Ahora siéntate allí.

Se había vestido con un pantalón realmente corto y una blusa bastante suelta, e incluso un poco transparente. Ella se había vestido así por el calor que hacía ese día, pero no pudo evitar notar que Zoro la miraba con evidente sorpresa. Se sintió complacida de darse cuenta de que él la observaba así. Era evidente que lo tenía impresionado.

Pero su objetivo ese día era mantener la distancia. Avanzar lo más que pudiera en su trabajo, para que aquello terminara pronto, y quizás era por eso que se había decidido a llevarlo allí; sin duda, ese era el lugar más sagrado para ella, un lugar donde no haría nada inapropiado, por más que lo deseara en realidad.

De modo que le sonrió tranquilamente mientras se sujetaba el cabello por encima de la cabeza. Él se quedó sentado, mirándola.

Robin comenzó a dibujar y no tuvo la menor necesidad de pedirle a Zoro que adoptara una posición específica, para su sorpresa, había hecho por sí mismo algo que ella no esperaba, y que le fue perfecto.

Se sentó en el sillón en posición de loto, con los antebrazos apoyados en las rodillas. Su cabeza estaba volteada hacia arriba mientras él miraba intensamente hacia la ventana donde entraba la luz del sol. Su rostro de perfil era perfecto así, pero sobre todo, Robin vio en su mirada esa misma fiereza, ese mismo fuego que ella encontraba tan hermoso.

Se quedó mirándolo tanto que él quizás lo sintió, porque volteó hacia ella y con esa misma perfecta mirada, le sonrió de una forma casi altanera, pero de un momento a otro se sonrojó, como ya parecía ser una costumbre. Se recobró.

Pareció librarse una batalla entre ellos, pues mientras ella sonreía ligeramente provocativa, él levantó su cabeza con altivez y mostró una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Había algo bello en esa mirada que él le daba. Había complicidad, pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse una gran tensión.

Robin sintió como si simplemente estuvieran jugando, y se sintió tranquila por eso. Si él pudiera ver todas las imágenes que ella tenía en la mente con respecto a ambos…

Dejó el juego. Rompió el contacto visual para concentrarse en el cuadro.

Trabajó intensamente en el dibujo con la imagen de él que había podido grabar en su mente, tratar de mirarlo de nuevo habría significado exponerse, que él viera sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos brillantes y el más que evidente deseo que había en ellos.

Pero al tratar de trazar sus rasgos se detuvo.

Le hacía tanta falta poder definir esos ojos.

Y esas manos.

De nada le había servido delirar junto a sus dibujos la noche anterior de la manera en que lo había hecho. No había comparación alguna entre el dibujo que tenía en frente con todos los que había hecho durante la madrugada, porque al dibujar estos se estaba conteniendo terriblemente, cuando aquellos los había dibujado con su deseo, los había dibujado al ritmo al que palpitaba su piel mientras pensaba en él, mientras se imaginaba como sería tener el cuerpo de Zoro encima de ella, haciéndole el amor con locura…

Llegada a este punto se estremeció de tal manera que le fue imposible ocultar su turbación. Se retiró de la tela.

Dejó el lápiz sobre una mesa atestada de cosas y caminó hacia el sillón donde él estaba sentado, mirándola sorprendido. Como lo había hecho cuando pintaba sus manos, se sentó a su lado y lo tomó de la cara con firmeza.

-Tengo que…ver bien tus ojos. No estoy segura de….

De su forma, de su color. De su expresión. No estaba segura de nada en cuanto a esos ojos.

Él se quedó quieto, pero sus pupilas vagaban de arriba abajo mirándola a ella. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que solo consiguieron que la tensión que ya había entre ellos fuera más fuerte.

-Mírame, por favor- pidió ella entonces y se sintió liberada al escuchar su propia voz ahogada en el deseo. Como si fuera aquello justo lo que le hacía falta, que él se diera cuenta de cuanto le atraía, de cuanto lo necesitaba. Sus ojos finalmente se posaron sobre los de ella, y Robin sintió la fuerza, al fin, de esas manos sujetándola por la cintura y jalándola hacia él.

La sentó encima de él y la sostuvo con fuerza, pegándola contra su pecho.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó ella, sintiéndose repentinamente confundida y asustada, pero sin demostrarlo…trataba de mirarse confiada, pero la sonrisa altanera no resistió mucho en sus labios.

-Te pongo las cosas más sencillas- sonrió él, y ella se sintió indignada. ¿Cómo había hecho semejante estupidez?

Le dio un par de manazos para que la soltara y se quitó de encima de él, que repentinamente también pareció avergonzado y se puso de pie tan bruscamente como lo había hecho ella.

-Lo lamento…no debí hacer eso, yo…

-Está bien…está bien, no te preocupes…

Se había asustado porque jamás antes se había sentido así con nadie. Nunca había sentido semejante pasión al pintar algo, jamás había sentido ese deseo por otro hombre, pero sobre todo, jamás se había sentido tan poco dueña de la situación ni se había sentido tan vinculada con una pintura.

Él se había puesto de pie, creyó que se iría, pero lo que hizo fue acercarse a ella y tomarla en sus brazos. La estrechó con tal cercanía que Robin sintió su propio corazón latir con demasiada fuerza. Se sujetó de sus brazos, deseando que la soltara, pero no pudo alejarlo.

Se abrazó a él con fuerza y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas mientras él la cargaba. Lo besó. Lo sujetó con fuerza de la nuca y lo acercó a ella.

Comenzó a acariciarle los labios con los suyos y recordó cuando los dibujaba, recordó cada borde, recordó su forma, su redondez, su perfección. Los saboreó largamente antes de morderle el labio inferior, tentándolo a que continuara…

Él también la comenzó a besar así, mordisqueando un poco sus labios y finalmente, internándose en su boca.

Fue indescriptible la sensación de esa lengua explorando su interior. Le enredó los dedos en el cabello mientras él la besaba con posesión y con una gran necesidad. Ella se dejó hacer por un momento, abandonándose a tan deliciosa sensación.

Pero él se detuvo.

-Llévame al cuarto- le susurró en el oído, parecía que Zoro dudaba y ella ya no podía dudar, era ahora o nunca, no podía permitir que se le escapara de las manos así nada más-, no te contengas…

Él comenzó a avanzar y salieron de allí. Con mucha suerte él logró abrirse paso dentro de una habitación y avanzar hasta tenderla en la cama.

Abandonó sus labios y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras le sujetaba con fuerza la cintura y las caderas, tal como ella lo había imaginado una y otra vez. Gimió desesperadamente al sentirlo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza para soltarse el cabello.

Él siguió bajando, dando besos en la parte del pecho que tenía apenas ligeramente descubierta, y comenzó a quitarle la blusa con delicadeza. A medida que deslizaba la tela por su cuerpo la rozaba con los dedos, tal vez sin querer, tal vez a consciencia, pero suficiente para que ella temblara de las ganas de sentir más, mucho más de él.

Cuando le quitó la blusa, él la volteó sobre la cama y le desabrochó el sostén. Robin contuvo la respiración cuando sintió el aliento caliente recorriendo su espalda y finalmente los labios posarse en la parte más baja, succionando ligeramente su piel mientras le bajaba los pantalones. Gimió desesperadamente mientras él subía con besos por su columna mientras le terminaba de retirar el sostén y sus manos se posaban sobre sus senos, sujetándolos y apretándolos con la fuerza exacta para hacerla gemir aún más, combinando los movimientos rítmicos de sus manos con besos y succiones en su cuello indefenso.

Robin sentía que se estaba deshaciendo. Una inquietud aún mayor se apoderó de su vientre cuando él le quitó la ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda bajo su poder.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y comenzó a sacarle la camiseta con desesperación mal contenida. Él levantó los brazos para ayudarle y finalmente su torso quedó desnudo ante ella.

Casi inconscientemente, ella se relamió los labios. Era el torso más sublime que había visto en su vida…lucía suave, firme, delicioso…

Lo había dibujado completamente con su imaginación, pero ahora lo tenía enfrente, y era aún mejor de lo que hubiera podido pensar. Ya no tenía que adivinarlo por debajo de una camisa, ahora era real, podía tocarlo, podía besarlo.

Lo empujó para tirarlo de espaldas sobre la cama y comenzó a acariciarlo. Él respiraba profunda y pausadamente en respuesta a estas caricias, y a los besos que comenzó a darle después, húmedos y lentos, por toda su piel. Le desabrochó los pantalones y comenzó a bajárselos. Él apresuró el trabajo, terminando de desnudarse para ella.

Robin lo miró un segundo antes de bajar y seguir besándole el pecho y el vientre bajo mientras con una mano apresaba el miembro de su modelo, que soltó un gruñido ante esta acción por parte de ella.

Comenzó a mover su mano con caricias fuertes y rítmicas, cada vez lo sentía más grande y firme y esto llamó su atención. Continuó bajando por el cuerpo de Zoro hasta que llegó a ese lugar.

Se mordió los labios un segundo. Ella solía tener el mando y disfrutarlo enormemente, pero nunca antes había tenido el impulso de hacer lo que haría en ese momento. Miró a los ojos a su amante y comenzó a meter el miembro en su boca, con suavidad, con lentitud.

Él volvió a gruñir. Era evidente, era más que notorio que él estaba tratando de contener los sonidos que luchaban por salir pero ellos no tenían de qué esconderse, al menos no allí.

Ella continuó con sus movimientos, ascendiendo y descendiendo con sus labios, lo mismo repartiendo suaves besos o succionando lentamente, sin dejar de ver directamente los ojos de Zoro, que parecía sorprendido, pero lo mismo, tremendamente excitado y con la vista nublada de la pasión que lo había inundado desde adentro.

Robin supuso que se correría en cualquier instante, pero de pronto sintió que la sujetaba firmemente de los brazos y la jalaba hacia él, para besarla en los labios con la misma fuerza posesiva de antes.

Giró sobre ella para dejarla de nuevo de espaldas a la cama y entonces lo hizo. Le besó todo el cuerpo, de arriba abajo. Cada centímetro de su piel lo memorizó con sus labios y su lengua, y también con sus manos que, como ella supuso, fueron poderosas al momento de recorrerla y hacer de ella toda una revolución, de suspiros, de latidos, de sudor.

Las sintió recorriéndole las piernas, la cintura y los senos, justo como ella lo había imaginado una y otra vez, y a su paso, se le enchinaba la piel y sus ojos se abrían suplicantes de puro placer.

Entonces pudo verlo mejor sobre ella. Miró su boca entre abierta, preparándose antes de besarla aún más, y miró su frente empapada en sudor. Miró sus ojos fijos en los suyos y sintió que la recorría un escalofrío mientras esos ojos seguían mirándola, pero los labios bajaban y se apoderaban suavemente de uno de sus pezones, que comenzó a succionar y a mordisquear mientras unos dedos se internaban en ella, arrancándole un gemido más fuerte que todos los anteriores mientras ella arqueaba la espalda.

-Zoro…Zoro…más…por favor…más….

Las caricias en su interior se volvieron más intensas. Los dedos salían y entraban mientras él continuaba succionando uno de los pezones, luego el otro, haciendo círculos con su lengua, saboreándolos, y luego recorriendo el pecho en toda su extensión con besos y mordiscos, deleitándose con la vista de Robin, cuyos ojos y labios continuaban pidiéndole más, cada vez más.

Al igual que ella, Zoro fue descendiendo con sus besos por su abdomen, hasta llegar a su sexo. Comenzó a besarla muy lentamente, haciendo que ella se retorciera de desesperación en la cama. Apretó con fuerza las sábanas entre sus puños mientras lo sentía lamer, besar, mordisquear, sin dejar de recorrer toda la piel que tenía al alcance con sus manos.

Él volvió a levantar la vista hacia ella, que no dudó en hacer lo mismo que él; abalanzarse contra sus labios y besarlo, llevándose con ese beso su propio sabor, y más aún, el sabor mezclado de ambos, sus pieles, sus sexos, todo estaba en ese beso.

Ella comenzó a sentarse encima de él. Sujetó el miembro firmemente con su mano para guiarlo hacia su vagina, haciendo que Zoro la penetrara, pero marcando ella el ritmo, lento, muy lento, mientras no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos y rozar sus labios suavemente, como buscando que jamás se separaran uno del otro.

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar, sintió que Zoro la sujetaba de la cintura otra vez y le daba una firme estocada con la que le arrancó un grito de éxtasis, penetrándola hasta lo más profundo, y quedándose allí. Se encontraba ya tan excitada que no hubo necesidad de más, ambos cuerpos estaban por demás listos para aquello.

Zoro la abrazó con muchísima fuerza a partir de este instante y siguió dándole besos en el cuello y en el pecho, hasta que ella inclinó la cabeza lo suficiente para que sus labios se encontraran y pudieran devorarse mutuamente, tal y como lo habían deseado desde antes incluso de comenzar.

Zoro la llevó hacia atrás y la recargó contra la cabecera de la cama.

Le levantó un poco las piernas y, si era posible acaso, esto permitió que la penetración fuera más profunda. Ella no dejaba de jadear, pues respirar normalmente hubiera sido demasiado pedir bajo semejantes circunstancias.

Echó la cabeza para atrás al sentir las embestidas que él comenzó a efectuar. Sus movimientos eran precisos, lentos y por eso mismo, enloquecedores para ella, que apenas podía reaccionar.

En cierto momento, él se detuvo un poco y la besó con fiereza, y Robin le correspondió, buscando darle las mismas sensaciones que él le estaba dando.

-Se siente…tan bien…tenerte….- le empezó a decir en el oído, para luego lamerlo un poco y continuar- quiero tenerte así para siempre, no te voy a dejar ir nunca…

Antes de que Robin contestara algo, él continuó con sus embestidas, sacando de ella toda clase de sensuales sonidos que le llenaron los oídos y la mente, embriagándolo, como ningún tipo de alcohol conseguía hacerlo: se sentía intoxicado, se sentía fuera de sí, se sentía totalmente en descontrol y comprendía…comprendía que a partir de ese instante ya no se pertenecía a sí mismo, sino a ella, a ella y a lo que le pidiera, a lo que ella quisiera de él.

-Entonces…si quieres tenerme así siempre…dame más, mucho más de ti…

Zoro no necesitó más que esas palabras para jalarla de regreso al colchón, donde la depositó de espaldas y se apoyó con mayor firmeza para dar estocadas cada vez más fuertes y profundas.

-Zoro…Zoro….más, no te detengas…más adentro…más….

Y él obedeció aquellas órdenes de su dueña, levantándole las piernas y haciendo que las enredara en su cintura para que sus cuerpos se unieran todavía más de ser posible.

Ella le abrazó el cuello y lo atrajo para besarlo, y él descendió hasta sus labios y los saboreó por largo rato. De pronto se separó. Un hilillo de saliva se quedó entre ambos pares de labios, mientras se miraban a los ojos, en ambos ya casi completamente nublados por el placer.

-Robin… voy a terminar…dentro…

-Sí,- dijo ella, casi rogándole- hazlo…hazlo…

De pronto una estocada mucho más fuerte que las anteriores hizo que se descargara en ella, llenándole por completo, y casi simultáneamente su interior tembló en un orgasmo quemante, un huracán de puro fuego en su ser. Su gemido de placer y lujuria liberados se mezcló con el de Zoro, quien al fin dejaba que su masculina voz profiriera una muestra del placer que había sentido.

Sin dejarse caer sobre ella, comenzó a jadear suavemente.

Robin lo miró, y aunque apenas podía moverse por el cansancio y por las emociones desbordadas que sentía, levantó una de sus manos hacia él y le acarició la cara con lentitud. Admiró sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de que esa era la mirada, esa era exactamente la manera en que quería dibujar sus ojos y plasmarlos en esa pintura para siempre.

Zoro le correspondió a la caricia con un suave beso con el que la sacó de sus pensamientos por completo.

Se dio la vuelta para acomodarla encima de su pecho, sin salir de su interior. Ella le abrazó y acomodó la cabeza en su hombro, de manera que su nariz y sus labios quedaron rozándole el cuello.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta del desastre.

-Hicimos el amor.

Robin sintió su piel erizarse al oír esas palabras de boca de Zoro. Él comenzó a recorrerle la espalda con la yema de los dedos y esto hizo que ella se tensara aún más.

-Llevo deseándolo desde el momento en que te vi- confesó con su voz baja, pero grave, seria y sincera- cada vez que he venido aquí, cada vez que me has mirado o que me has tocado, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera poseerte con todas mis fuerzas.

Ella suspiró cuando las caricias siguieron extendiéndose por su piel. Sintió como volvía a endurecerse poco a poco en su interior y al cabo de unos pocos minutos estaba haciéndola suya una vez más.

Robin ya no podía responder ante tanta pasión, estaba aturdida, inundada, borracha de sentimientos y de un placer que parecía que nunca iba a terminarse.

Para cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, había anochecido. Su cuerpo y el de Zoro parecían más que nunca el de una sola persona, perfectamente juntos, perfectamente enredados entre las sábanas de la cama, perfectamente enlazados en un abrazo que había pasado de lo salvajemente sexual a lo sublime de la pasión hecha dos cuerpos, dos almas.

-También lo desee en ese momento- confesó ella, después de tanto rato, tantos besos, tantas caricias, tanto sexo- y lo he deseado demasiado… cada vez que te dibujaba…Zoro…eres hermoso, ¿lo sabías? cada parte de tu cuerpo es perfecta, y tu rostro… eres el hombre más bello que haya visto en mi vida…

Zoro se sonrojó ahora tan furiosamente que a ella casi le causó gracia, pero un nudo que se le formó en el estómago le impidió reír. Él topó su frente con la de ella y rozó sus labios mientras contestaba.

-No digas tonterías. Aquí lo único hermoso eres tú…tu rostro, tu cuerpo… eres bellísima, Robin…

El silencio que se generó luego de estas palabras fue tan largo y profundo que ambos poco a poco se fueron abandonando al sueño, pero aun así, Robin no pudo conciliar un sueño tranquilo esa noche.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que hizo fue admirar el rostro dormido de su amante frente a ella. Sus párpados cerrados, su expresión tranquila al dormir…

Sintió su cuerpo desnudo en contacto con el de ella y todo lo que pasó la noche anterior dio vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Se liberó del abrazo de Zoro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tratando de no perturbar la perfección de su sueño con algún movimiento o sonido brusco.

Había un cuaderno y un lápiz en su mesita de noche. Los tomó y casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, volvió a dibujar con ansias y casi con desesperación. Dibujó dos cuerpos entrelazados en una cama, dibujó un beso, dibujó una pareja haciendo el amor, ella sentada sobre él, Zoro abrazándole la cintura, Robin abrazando su cuello, y los dibujos fueron tan reales y tan precisos que casi podía escucharlos gritar y suspirar en medio de una oleada de éxtasis.

Dibujó esa mirada una vez más y una sonrisa triste le atravesó el rostro.

Lo había conseguido.

.

.

.

Zoro se levantó y se encontró solo en esa habitación en que, a pesar de haber pasado la noche, le era completamente desconocida. Se puso los pantalones y, por curiosidad, hojeó la libreta de bocetos que encontró sobre la cama, pero no encontró nada interesante, casi todas las hojas estaban arrancadas.

Salió de allí y se encontró con el estudio. Al entrar en él, vio a Robin de espaldas, terminando el dibujo más impresionante que alguna vez imaginó que alguien pudiera hacer de él. Le costó creer que el de la pintura fuera él mismo, tanto que se sintió cohibido. ¿Robin realmente lo miraba así?

Se lo había dicho la noche anterior, pero él realmente no pensaba que fuera para tanto. En todo caso, él la encontraba mil veces más bella de lo que él a ella pudiera parecerle.

.

.

.

Robin sintió la presencia a sus espaldas y volteó. Trató de sonreírle, pero no pudo. En cambio, respiró profundamente y le señaló una mesa.

-Ahí tienes un cheque. Gracias por tu tiempo. Anota la cantidad que quieras y…

-¿Qué soy, una especie de prostituta? ¿Qué crees que haces?

Ella no contestó. Bajó el lápiz y recogió el sobre. Se había esperado esa reacción así que simplemente lo guardó.

-Hay cosas que simplemente no deberían pasar. Traspasé la línea, ¿sabes?

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que no podía hacer esto. No debí hacer esto.

Miró el cuadro. Volvió a sonreír de la misma manera melancólica de antes.

-Te utilicé. Aquí está el resultado. Es perfecto, pero a un gran costo- volteó hacia él-, que no deseo volver a pagar. No quiero utilizarte de nuevo.

Zoro pareció entre fastidiado y confundido. Lo observó rascarse la nuca y finalmente, pareció decidirse. Se acercó a ella y le arrebató el lápiz de las manos para lanzarlo al suelo sin ningún cuidado. Ella trató de huir de sus manos, pero no tuvo manera de hacerlo.

La alzó por la cintura, y sin ella poder protestar, la llevó hacia el sillón y la acorraló allí bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

-Mujer necia.

Mientras ella trataba de detenerlo, la desnudó por completo.

Tal como la noche anterior, comenzó a acariciar todo su cuerpo con lentitud, pero también con intensidad, con pasión. Ella trataba de detenerlo, pero no conseguía nada contra el éxtasis al que la conducían sus manos y su boca, que pronto se unió al asalto sobre su cuerpo. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos ella ya no podía hacer nada.

-Soy escultor- informó él, entre el forcejeo y los besos-, también te utilicé. Todos los días- la miró a los ojos- al salir de aquí- en su voz se sentía determinación, firmeza- detallo más tu cuerpo y tus ojos…pero nunca estuve seguro de tus ojos…hasta anoche…

La besó en los labios, obligándola a echar la cabeza para atrás mientras le acariciaba los senos con una mano, que bajaba cada vez más.

Ella se rindió. Se entregó.

Y demonios, estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien.

-Dime… ¿eso nos deja a mano?

Casi sin aire, ella asintió y mientras le abrazaba, esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Solo si nunca…vuelves a utilizar a nadie más…

Él le sonrió de nuevo de esa manera perfecta, con esos ojos perfectos y ese cuerpo uniéndose al de ella.

-Claro que no. No podría amar así a nadie más. Tú eres mi musa.

Robin le iba a contestar que él lo era para ella también, pero por lo que sintió a continuación, no consiguió hacer otra cosa que besarlo.

A partir de ese momento le llegaron tantas ideas para pintar, que después de un rato incluso perdió la cuenta.

_Fin_

_Tenía planeado otro final. Pero me di cuenta de que era darle demasiadas vueltas y ponerle un drama innecesario a la situación que en cierta forma era mucho más sencilla._

_En parte quería analizar un poco mis propios procesos para obtener inspiración. Claro que estoy enamorada, y claro que es doloroso en ciertas circunstancias. Pero él está muy lejos, así que simplemente no puedo depender siempre de mi musa._

_La idea evolucionó, cómo no, en un ZoroRobin en el que me animé al Lemon como hace un buen rato que no lo hacía. No voy a negar que lo disfruté, pero el fin no era ese en sí, sino reflejar como alguien puede volverse, tan obsesivamente, en una inspiración._

_Pues parece que al final sí me proyecté demasiado. Quién lo diría._

_En fin, gracias por leer y espero que me dejen comentarios, pues mi deseo siempre es mejorar como escritora y qué mejor que recibiendo algo de retroalimentación por mi trabajo._

_Un gran saludo, y a quienes estén siguiendo "Por instinto", espero tener listo el siguiente capítulo este domingo._

_Besos!_

_Atte. Aoshika._


End file.
